Un conte à la Dragon Ball
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Il était une fois...  En ce temps de Noël, pourquoi ne pas rappeler le conte classique de Blanche-Neige, interprêter par la très jolie, intelligente et têtue Bulma?  Drôle et mignon, voilà une histoire funny à lire!
1. Prologue

Ceci est un remake de Blanche-Neige, version Dragon Ball. C'est fou, je me suis réveillé ce matin avec cette histoire dans la tête. Et comme on est Dimanche, je vais avoir le temps d'écrire un peu dessus! Alors, amusez-vous en redécouvrant ce conte antique avec une toute nouvelle distribution.

La princesse Blanche-Neige : Miss Belle-Bleuté, (Bulma)

La vilaine belle mère et sorcière : Mamie Voyante, Bulla

Le prince : Végéta

Son acolyte : Nappa

Le chasseur : Sangoku

Sa femme : Chichi

Les sept nains

Dormeur : Plume

Simplet : Tortue Génial

Gourmand: Yajirobé

Prof : Sangohan

Timide: Chaozu

Atchoum: Krilin

Grincheux : Oolong

Animaux: Démons ou vrai (… Y an pas vraiment, j'avoue! À part dans le chapitre L'étape de la forêt : remodelé!)

Prologue : Il était une fois…

Il y a bien longtemps, dans un autre univers que le notre, vivait une princesse dans un château majestueux. Sa belle-mère ne l'aimait pas du tout, étant jalouse de sa beauté et sa jeunesse. Elle la forçait à faire bien des tâches ingrates. Mais l'enfant gâté trouvait toujours le moyen de construire une machine pour faire le travail à sa place. Mais les tâches augmentaient, et la princesse très intelligente était donc réduite à construire des robots pour les faire, en plus de répondre aux demandes du peuple, et de faire des machines afin de les aider.

Bientôt, le royaume tout entier parla de la courageuse et intelligente princesse, qui réussissait à construire une machine agricole aussi rapidement qu'un ordinateur, et donc, en deux heures. Un jeune prince inconnu de cette planète, qui se baladait dans les environs, entendu la nouvelle, et eu envie de faire une demande à cette femme plutôt intelligente et pratique. Il ignorait alors que c'était une belle et toute jeune créature royale. Il avait vu l'image de la reine présente et pensa que ça devait être quelque semblable à cette abomination.

La rencontre entre le prince orgueilleux et le princesse gâtée allaient changer leur vie mutuelle, et reproduir une histoire datant de plusieurs siècles, dans un nouveau genre!


	2. Chapitre 1: Devant le puit

Chapitre un : Devant le puit

Belle-Bleuté (alias : Bulma) était en train de revoir le fonctionnement de toutes les machines dans le château, afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas en disfonctionnement, et que sa belle-mère ne pourrait pas la gronder sur des tâches mal faites. Elle arriva à l'extérieur, en salopette verte et T-shirt orange sur le dos, coiffé par un natte qui servait à la fois de serre tête et empêchait ses cheveux de tomber dans ses yeux. Elle remarqua de la fumée sortant du puit automatique, et fonça y voir de plus près.

-Hum… Encore dérégler! dit-elle tout haut, avant de sortir sa tête de là, prendre de ses outils accrocher à sa ceinture, et calculé combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour rétablir le mécanisme de pulsion d'eau.

Évaluant que ça prendrait une demi-heure, elle fut rassuré, et commença le travail, pensant au temps libre qu'elle pourrait prendre après, à rêvasser du jour où elle aurait droit à une vraie journée de vacance.

Alors qu'elle réparait avec acharnement et mélancolie l'appareil, un ovni descendit du ciel, atterrissa dans la fontaine, et un prince y descendit. Il n'avait pas prévu atterrir dans un étang, encore moins dans une fontaine qui était bien immense! Alors, se trempant les pieds et le bas de son costume moulant bleu, il couvrit du regard les environs, n'apercevant qu'une personne penchée dans le cylindre d'où sortait des bruits de clapotement.

Intrigué, il alla voir de plus près, et se pencha à son tour dans ce qui semblait être un puit plutôt électrique. Il vit alors le restant du corps de l'individu, une fille avec des cheveux bleus. Elle semblait jeune, mais n'était pas vêtu comme l'était une princesse. Il se releva, et fit un « Hum-Hum! » pour signaler sa présence.

Bulma se releva et vit un bel homme, certainement ayant un âge semblable au sien, qui était debout, droit et sérieux, les bras croisés, attendant quelque chose, ressemblant à un individu qui ne souriait jamais. Elle pensa alors, rien que par sa tenue, que c'était encore un des zigolos de sa mère, qui se promenait souvent dans le château, volant des choses ou se faisant acheter des cadeaux par la reine, se sentant isoler depuis la mort de son père, le célèbre scientifique et roi Brief. Mais elle jugea, rien que par son aura d'orgueil, semblant suinter de tout son corps, qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

-Bonjours! Puis-je vous aider? demanda Bulma, en rangeant ses outils à sa ceinture, prenant un mouchoir pour essuyer la graisse sur son visage.

Végéta demeura silencieux. Quoi qu'elle soit habillée simplement, et recouverte d'huile, elle était l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il avait vu. Son aura d'intelligence et de beauté gagnait sur toute les autres femmes qu'il avait eu la malchance de connaître, et il pensa sérieusement, à ce moment, que si elle fut d'un caractère acceptable, il aurait bien apprécier prendre le temps de l'observer à la dérober, voir à la connaître d'avantage. Mais en la croyant pour une servante, et donc une femme soumise, il lui parla sèchement.

-J'aimerais rencontrer la princesse, afin de lui demander quelque chose!

Bulma demeura interdite. Lui? Vouloir la rencontrer elle? Est-ce que son rêve, rencontré un prince charmant qui voudrait sortir avec elle, se réaliserait? Soudain, elle prit le pour et le contre d'une telle idée, et surtout, de l'individu qui se présentait. Il semblait rude, dur, et rien que par ces muscles et sa position, c'était certainement un combattant. Et en plus, un vrai prince serait sur un cheval! Pas dans une navette spatial!

Elle préféra donc cacher son identité, et formula le vœux de connaître le pourquoi de son désir à lui de rencontrer la princesse.

-J'ai pas à parler de ça à une simple subalterne! Je suis le prince Végéta, d'une planète riche en légume! Et je veux voir la princesse Belle-Bleuté pour son talent mécanique! expliqua-t-il simplement, démontrant, comme il le pensait, sa supériorité.

Bulma ria sous cape, contente d'ainsi savoir tant de chose sur lui mais que lui ne sache encore rien d'autre sur elle, sauf qu'elle était bonne mécanicienne. Elle regarda sa montre, et jugea qu'elle pouvait se permettre une demi-heure de pose.

-Bon, je vais aller la prévenir, mais vous devrez attendre qu'elle se soit préparée! prévint-elle, avant de rentrer doucement dans la demeure, fonçant dans sa chambre, se lavant, s'habillant, se parfumant, enfin, se mettant en beauté et à son cent dix pour cent.

Quand elle revint, Végéta demeura sous le choc, mais fit attention que ça ne le paresse pas trop. La fille qu'il prenait pour une servante était maintenant vêtue comme une dame de grande importance, dans une robe courte très moulante et avec des bracelets dont le métal était incrusté de pierre précieuse.

-Oui, me voilà, la princesse Belle-Bleuté, mais vous pouvez m'appeler aussi Bulma!

-… Je suis venu vous demandez…, commença Végéta, se faisant interrompre d'un signe de la main.

-Laissez! Vous me formulerez votre demande et je vous donnerais ma réponse en ville! Ça me permettra de sortir en même temps!

Sur ce, elle s'en alla vers la porte de sortie, entra le code et laissa Végéta passer en premier.

À la ville, Bulma fit attention pour prendre des petites allées.

-Vous… vous vous cachez? demanda Végéta, la suivant, amusé malgré lui, quoi que n'ayant jamais été fort pour se cacher comme un bandit.

-La reine m'a toujours interdit de sortir! expliqua-t-elle, en voyant s'il y avait des passants.

Mais les gens de la ville étaient tous assemblés au meilleur resto. Ils pouvaient donc allez s'abreuver dans un pub faisant de bonne crème glacé.

-Vous… Vous ne devriez donc pas sortir. Pourquoi alors…? commença Végéta, n'ayant pas trop envie de manger sa crème glacé à la vanille et aux pistaches, la rendant molle en tourna la paille dans la coupe.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas la parfaite enfant sage qu'une deuxième mariée peut retrouver! répliqua la princesse, buvant sa crème glacé direct dans la coupe, pour sa part, comme s'il avait été de la boisson. Oh, mais ne faites pas cette tête! J'ai déjà beaucoup de chance qu'elle soit vieille et pourrissante! Elle devrait mourir d'ici quelque temps. Et donc… vous vouliez me poser une question!

-… Oui. J'ai appris que vous faisiez beaucoup de chose en même temps, et très rapidement. … avec les machines et tout ce genre de truc! Alors, je voudrais vous commandez une machine anti-gravité. J'allais habituellement sur différente planète pour m'entraîner avec des gravités différentes, mais comme ma licence de voyage galactique est périmée…

-Oh, je comprends! Et… vous voulez une couleur en précis? Une style d'alliage? Vous voulez que se soit de quelle dimension? Voulez-vous que sa augmente la pesanteur autour de vous, ou que vous entriez dans une espèce de salle… Je vous suggère la salle. Je pourrais être poursuivi par la justice de « l'haricot vert et les œufs en or », si je bouleverse l'équilibre de notre monde par une de mes inventions. Et cette fois-là, je crois pas trop que ma belle-mère voudra me pardonner et me payer prison la peine d'emprisonnement, expliqua bien sérieusement Bulma, au début attaquante, avant de devenir songeuse.

Végéta était dépassé, les machines, les gouvernements, la reine, tout ces choses n'étant pas son rayon et le dépassant.

-Je… Je vous laisse le choix, je veux seulement que la machine résiste le plus longtemps possible, que ça soit fait rapidement… et qu'elle puisse s'accrocher à mon vaisseau spatial! expliqua Végéta, se souvenant de ce dernier point juste à temps, Bulma étant déjà en très de payer l'addition. Hé! Je peux payer ma part!

-Oh, ça va! Vous pouvez la payer, si ça vous chante! Mais le prix que je mettrais sur l'engin que vous me demandez sera assez exorbitant… et donc, je vous suggère d'économisé vos sous! expliqua-t-elle, en quittant l'établissement, suivit de près par le prince, inquiet pour son porte monnaie.

-Donnez-moi une approximation, au moins! Sinon, je m'en vais trouver un scientifique pouvant faire de même, mais à meilleur prix! réclama-t-il, l'arrêtant en la prenant par son épaule.

Bulma s'arrêta, surprise. À part la reine, personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton.

« C'est un prince, fils de roi, lui aussi! » pensa-t-elle et elle se dit que la manière dont elle le traitait devait l'étonner aussi.

Elle décida donc de supporter son ton colérique comme si de rien n'était, voulant surtout poursuivre de lui parler.

La princesse lui donna un approximatif, qui selon elle, était exorbitant. Mais c'était bien qu'elle n'avait pas trop le temps de le lui faire, sa salle anti-gravitée. Mais le sourire de Végéta, exprimant certainement sa satisfaction, la déstabilisa.

« Il lui avait parlé comme s'il était en colère, et maintenant il accepte un prix phénoménal en me souriant comme si je lui faisais un cadeau! Bon sang, mais qui est ce garçon, à la fin? » se demanda Belle-Bleuté, sa curiosité piquer à vif.

Elle lui demanda donc de revenir de temps en temps la revoir, afin d'avoir son avis sur la machine. Végéta aurait plutôt voulu revenir seulement quand l'engin aurait été fini, mais il accepta, simplement pour revoir la jeune femme.

Ils se revirent donc encore. Végéta ne parlait pas grandement de la machine, écoutait plutôt le bla-bla de l'humaine, faisant comme s'il l'ignorait. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Belle-Bleu, aimant l'observé tout en parlant. Elle tenta de lire en lui, mais il était si mystérieux, si fermé. Malgré ses ressemblances à une huître, elle réussi à mieux le connaître à mesure de ses visites.

Il parlait très peu, et donc, ces commentaires désobligeants sur le plan et l'engin point finit étaient : « C'est pas encore fini? » « … C'est pas très pratique, ces dallages glissants! » « …Keuf! » « … » « Tu travailles dessus, non mais? » « Une tortue doit construire plus rapidement que toi! » « Voulez-vous sortir avec moi au bar, belle princesse? »

Cette demande ne venait pas de Végéta, mais de son acolyte, Nappa, un gros dur à cuir aimant montrer son torse autant que ses bras et ses cuisses. Bulma le trouva franchement effrayant, mais fut tenter d'accepter sa demande, voyant dans les yeux du petit prince que ça l'aurait horripilé aux plus au point. Mais elle n'était pas tenter de perdre son temps dans de futile rencontre avec un gros plein de soupe. Elle refusa cordialement, mais en donnant le numéros de téléphone d'une des femmes de chambre de la reine, toutes plus mignonnes et sexy les unes que les autres.

Nappa décréta son avis sur la princesse.

-Elle est peut-être un peu trop réfléchie… mais on m'a raconté des choses, sur cette princesse.

-Comme?

-Ce serait une cochonne! Suffit que tu lui plais et tu peux la faire marcher dans ta main comme un moineau! Et ce genre de fille…, commença le grand guerrier, avant de se faire couper par son maître, lui envoyant le contenu de son verre en plein visage.

-Tiens! Et se sera ta dernière lapé d'alcool. …Non, Belle-Bleuté… ou Bulma… elle n'est pas comme les autres filles. Oui, déterminé, rebelle… mais elle sait reconnaître les bons fruits des mauvais… Et elle est…

-Très belle? suggéra Nappa, ayant remarqué comment il l'a regardait, et se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore eu une aventure.

-Tu n'es pas sensé le dire! Tu pourrais te la fermer, ça rendrait son image plus intacte! répliqua Végéta, trouvant horripilant que son gros gorille, son bras droit, puisse ainsi se mêler de sa vie personnelle.

-… Aurais-tu peur d'elle? demanda soudainement le titan de muscle, alors que la pénombre gagnait le bar.

Le feu dans le poêle se raviva et Végéta se redressa d'un coup.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Elle a beau être doué pour construire des choses, elle est légèrement étourdie! Elle n'a toujours pas fini ma machine! Et en plus… Elle est humaine!

-Et alors? Moi, pour ma part, j'ai eu des aventures avec dix humaines et la moitié m'a envoyé un procès, parce que moi, l'extraterrestre, je les avais mise enceinte! Mais comme ça ne les avait pas trop déranger, alors les amendes ne furent pas énormes! commenta Nappa et Végéta n'y sortit qu'une seule chose d'intéressant dans les dire de son camarade : C'était un crétin.

Mais ça signifiait aussi que eux, les Saiyans, pouvaient se reproduire avec des humaines. Choses pouvant être bien, s'il devrait avoir ou vouloir une lignée. Mais… Serait-il près à penser à fonder une famille? La réponse fut une grande négation intergalactique.

Alors, quand Bulma eut fini l'appareil et que Végéta alla la voir, ce ne fut pas dans l'idée de lui sauter dessus, comme bien des gens le disent.

-Allez! Essais là! s'écria la princesse, lui faisant signe de rentrer dans l'espèce de gros carrosse en forme de citrouille, qui était au fond la salle d'anti-gravité.

-C'est… Hum… plutôt grand! avoua le prince, pour seul remarque, tentant d'oublier les futurs sarcasmes que son accolyte ferait.

Il pénétrait dans la grosse citrouille de métal, et entendit :

« Babidi! Bibidi! Boo! Bienvenue, maître! Entrez les coordonnés et la gravité changera selon votre bon désir! »

C'était fou, mais on semblait que c'était une souris qui parlait. Végéta hocha les épaules, s'en foutant et entra sur les touches 100 kilogrammes. Aussitôt, un poids jamais ressenti pesa sur ses épaules et le reste de son corps.

-Oh… Ohhh! fit-il, sentant déjà ces muscles forcés.

Il demanda aussitôt à l'ordinateur le maximum.

-301 kilogrammes! Et encore, notre créatrice peut modifier pour augmenter et diminuer le minimum! Mais par contre, nous ne vous suggérons pas de dépasser 50 kilogrammes, pour votre propre sécurité! articula la machine, semblant avoir oublier la pesanteur présente dans toute la salle.

Bulma attendit durant une heure, comblant son temps à réparer des choses, mais rendu vingt minutes plus tard, elle commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

-Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur, c'est moi qui la fais! Alors… Est-ce qu'il se serait écrasé sous le propre poids de son corps? s'insurgea Belle-Bleuté, tremblant de crainte.

Elle n'était pas assez conne pour avoir sous-estimé la force de son client et de son prince! Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir tuer non plus! Non, ce serait atroce! … Et en plus, ça changerait trop gravement le scripte de l'histoire original pour être appeler « nouvelle version ».

Enfin, la porte de la citrouille métallique s'ouvrit et le prince, titubant, sortit, en sueur, mais semblant vibrer d'émotion. Elle arriva à temps pour le rattraper, le sentant faible.

-Ça…! commença-t-elle, avant de se la fermer et de réfléchir pour dire autre chose que « Ça va pas ? », chose qu'il pourrait prendre mal. Sa grandeur n'aime pas ma grosse citrouille?

-N… Non… Au contraire… Elle… Elle est fantas…! commença Végéta, avant de se la fermer de même et de réfléchir à quoi dire sur ce engin fantastique, qui pourra le rendre très puissant en très peu de temps. Ouais… C'est intéressant. J'ai déjà vu mieux, mais… ce bidule peut effectivement me rendre un peu plus fort. Elle remplit les closes du contrat. Où dois-je signer?

-Hein? fit la princesse, manquant le lâcher, le retenant par un bras à sa taille, bien qu'il sentait s'être remis.

-… Est-ce que je dois te faire un chèque ou…? fit Végéta, s'en allant pour se fâcher pour de vrai si elle n'avait même pas penser à ça.

-Oh! Oui, c'est vrai! se rappela-t-elle, s'étant laissé charmer par la proximité du jeune homme, mais le laissant à présent assis sur un banc, dans le grand jardin du château, et couru à son domicile pour aller chercher le contrat.

Durant ce temps, Végéta pu reprendre le temps de respirer, enlevant ses gants et tentant de s'essuyer quelque part. Il trouva enfin un tissu sec et enleva la sueur qu'il y avait sur ses doigts et son visage. Après l'avoir utilisé, il se rendit compte que c'était le foulard de la princesse, aussi bleu que la mer. Il demeura perplexe, se demandant bien comment il avait pu tomber de ses cheveux. Soudain, il fut pris de l'envie… Non! Allons dont! Mais l'envie fut plus forte et il respira le doux petit morceau de tissus.

-Il y a un problème? demanda Bulma, ayant en main le contrat et le stylo, perplexe devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Végéta se mit à se moucher férocement dans le bout de tissus, semblant être prit d'éternuements et d'allergie bien soudainement, le lui tendant par la suite, l'air amusé de voir sa face gris de stupeur, fâchée et étonnée.

-Tu devrais laver ça! suggéra-t-il, alors qu'elle prenait son bandeau d'une main tremblante. Et aussi te laver les cheveux. Ça put!

S'en fut trop pour la gâtée princesse, dont personne ne pouvait l'insulter sans subir son courroux. Végéta fut chanceux, elle n'avait qu'une feuille de papier, un stylo et un bandeau plein de morve dans les mains. Elle les utilisa quand même comme projectile, les trois et se mit à hurler :

-C'est comme ça qu'on me remercie, alors que j'ai passé des heures et des heures supplémentaires, me forçant de rester réveiller tard dans la nuit, rien que pour faire cette sapristi machine anti-gravité! Sans les plans de mon défunt papa sur une machine du même genre, jamais j'aurais pu faire ça! Je te livre donc une des créations secrètes de mon père, améliorer de ma main, je te donne un contrat à signer avec ma plus belle plume, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est que je pus? Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur, un imbécile qui ne saurait même pas conduire une voiture, un crétin qui…!

-La ferme! intima Végéta, commençant à se sentir insulter, mais en même temps blessé, ayant vu une image de lui plutôt sombre à travers les mots de la princesse.

Il lui avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, son autre bras ayant saisi les deux bras gigotant de la jeune fille pour les mettre dans son dos, dans une semblable prise.

Il vu alors quelque chose de désagréable dans les yeux de la noble femme : de la peur. Il dut avoir honte car il lâcha ses bras et ces yeux durent parler à la place de sa bouche, car Bulma finit par retrouver un air rassuré. Soudain, sur sa paume de main qui lui couvrait toujours sa bouche, il sentit les lèvres de la princesse remuer et comprit la question qu'elle lui posait.

Gêné, il la lâcha totalement, se retournant, s'en alla vers le contrat, le prenant afin de signer le plus rapidement possible et de s'en aller. Encore rouge de gêne, il tenta d'ouvrir le stylo, mais ne comprit que trop tard qu'il fallait le tourner. Mais déjà, la princesse usait de ses charmes et prenait tendrement le timide prince entre ses bras délicats, par le dos.

Elle avait saisi que ses mots l'avaient blessé parce que c'était ELLE qui les lui avait dit. Elle avait alors comprit que ce qu'elle ressentait, ce penchement du cœur, elle n'était pas la seule à le ressentir.

Végéta manqua déglutir en sentant ses mains sur son torse, mais il se calma, sachant qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Si elle tentait quoi que se soit…

Comme un serpent, elle se glissa pour être face à lui, cœur contre cœur, posant impulsivement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait depuis si longtemps désiré un prince, un homme fort qui pourrait la faire quitter ce monde dirigé par sa belle-mère psycho maniaque.

Quant à lui, il fut envahit par une bouffée d'amour, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Encore jusque là, il n'avait voulu oublier ses antécédents et démontrer de la compassion, de l'émotion, enfin, pour tout dire, de l'amour, sans en ressentir de la honte. Enfin, il cessa de se désavouer et la prit férocement dans ses bras, répondant à son baiser avec toute la passion dont il était capable.

Quand leurs bouches se détachèrent, il ne ressentit aucune honte, aucun regret. Il avait laissé parler son cœur pour l'une de ses premières fois de sa vie et il ne ressentait pas que ça représentait une faiblesse.

(C'est le parfait moment pour que quelque les attaques par derrière, juste pour briser une scène aussi magnifique! … Non, je sais, c'est trop classique et mon histoire est là pour briser le classicisme de merdeux!)

Bulma fouilla son regard, interrogative, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était peut-être montrée trop attaquante. Mais le sourire satisfait de Végéta lui démontra qu'elle avait bien fait et même qu'il en redemandait.

Alors que deux jeunes gens destinés, dans tout les univers, toutes les époques, n'importe quel fan-fic, à être ensemble s'embrassaient passionnément, une vieille reine observait la scène de sa fenêtre, étant trente fois plus haute qu'elle. Son serviteur, le petit fantôme, se laissa attendrir par la scène d'amour, et laissa échapper de sa bouche fantomatique :

-Oh, que c'est mignon! La princesse a enfin un petit ami! Hé! Ce serait bien s'ils se mariaient! Même s'ils sont tout deux des têtes de mules, ils pourraient avoir des enfants et ça ferait de vous une grand-maman!

Grave erreur! La reine lui jeta un regard vitreux des plus méchants, prit son verre de vin et le jeta sur la fenêtre. Il se brisa, et le fantôme alla ramasser les débris avec une porte poussière, poser tout près pour ce genre de cas. Durant ce temps, la reine couru, furieuse, à sa salle aux miroirs. Elle prit celui qui avait les sept Dragon Ball dans son cadre, et demanda à l'esprit du miroir d'une voix caverneuse et des plus furieuses :

-Miroir, miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est ce jeune homme, et qu'est-ce qui se produira s'ils deviennent vraiment mari et femme!

Shenron, étant trop gros pour le miroir, ouvrit simplement un œil, et déclara :

-Rien! Ils peuvent pas se marier! C'est pas dans le scénario! Par contre… s'ils deviennent amant, ils auront un premier enfant, qui sera Trunk! Il ira dans le futur, tuera Frieza et donnera un remède à Sangoku! Ensuite, il préviendra les autres que les cyborgs…!

-Je ne veux pas le savoir dans l'histoire de Dragon Ball! Mais dans l'histoire de Un conte à la Dragon Ball, de Flammarion! répliqua sévèrement la magicienne, crachotant dans l'œil du très puissant dragon.

Il cligna son œil, ayant un peu mal, et déclara en le rouvrant :

-Oh… dans ce cas, si elle se met vraiment avec ce type, ben elle va devenir reine. Pourquoi?

-Argh! Je le savais! C'est pour ça que je lui interdisais de sortir! Mais il a été donner qu'un jour, un ovni débarque, et ça n'a pas été un homme vert qui y sortit! Et merde de merdre! Mais que faire? se demanda tout haut Mamie Voyante, inquiète et furieuse.

-Vous pourriez faire comme il est écrit dans la scripte! suggéra le dragon, avant de demander si elle avait encore besoin de lui.

-Hum… Non! C'est correct! Tu peux t'en aller! déclara la sorcière, avant de se gratter la verrue sur son menton, alors que l'œil du dragon disparaissait. Hum… Oh, mais oui! Le scripte!

Elle alla le chercher, le lut, et vit que le prochain chapitre parlerait d'un chasseur.

-Hein? Mon imbécile de chasseur… Tuer la princesse? Oh ben là! Pauvre petit! J'espère que le scripte a dit vrai, et que c'est vraiment ce qui doit être fait… ou plutôt, que l'auteure est de mon côté!

(Vous voulez savoir pour qui je suis? Ben… Lisez la suite, et vous le saurez!)


	3. Chapitre 2: Le brave et gentil chasseur

Chapitre deux : Le brave et gentil chasseur

Le fameux chasseur de l'histoire est nulle autre que Sangoku! Habituellement, il vivait des biens faits de la nature, jusqu'à ce qu'il se marisse avec l'une des servantes de la vilaine reine, du nom de Chichi. Cette dernière devant vivre proche du palais, était une talentueuse cuisinière. Il était tombé profondément amoureux d'elle quand il avait sentit le fumet. Mais comme son grand-père le lui avait suggérer, dans son jeune temps, il lui apporta son seul trésor : le dragon Ball que son voleur de grand-père avait, et il lui donna en cadeau. La servante, ne sachant pas trop ce que c'était, s'en allait pour refuser la demande, quand la reine l'intima d'accepter et de lui donner la sphère orange à 4 étoiles.

-En échange, je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux!

Elle ne lui demanda que de lui fournir le matériel et les entrées gratuites dans toutes les écoles du pays. Car bien que toujours célibataire, elle avait toujours su que si elle se mariait un jour, ce serait pour mettre au monde un brillant enfant, qui étudierait dans les meilleures écoles!

Malheureusement, dès que leur enfant fut né, elle lui donna des devoirs à faire. Sangoku, qui n'avait jamais vu un bébé, voulu jouer avec lui de temps en temps, mais sa femme l'en empêcha, lui expliquant qu'il fallait qu'il étudie pour devenir quelque.

-Mais… Moi, je ne sais ni lire, ni écrire. Pourtant, je suis maintenant chasseur pour la reine! expliqua-t-il, bien que ne pouvant rien dire pour se défendre, sa femme lui rappelant férocement que son travail ne servait qu'à payer la pension de leur maison, dans la muraille du château.

Alors, quand le jour vint où leur fils, Sangohan, s'enfuit, la servante fut très malheureuse. Sangoku, qui avait aidé à sa fuite, se rendant compte seulement après que c'était mal, se demandait depuis quoi faire pour la rendre heureuse.

Maintenant qu'on a résumé l'histoire de Sangoku, le chasseur, revenant s'en à l'histoire principal!

Le soir même où Belle-Bleuté trouvait l'amour et le bonheur véritable, sa belle-mère appela le chasseur dans la salle des miroirs. Il vint, le pas pesant, sa femme faisant des repas de moins en moins copieux à cause de sa peine, et lui déprimait à cause de ça.

-Chasseur! Je veux que tu ailles tuer la princesse! ordonna durement la reine, faisant trembler son fantôme, lui qui se cachait de sa colère derrière son chapeau chinois.

-Est-ce qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mauvais? demanda Sangoku, intrigué.

-Euh… Elle veut prendre ma couronne et doit avoir en cet instant une aventure hors mariage! s'exclama la sorcière, trouvant que c'était de bonnes raisons qu'elle meure.

-… Je suis désolé, madame la reine, mais je ne crois pas que se soit une vrai cause de se faire tuer! répliqua Sangoku, ne se rendant pas compte que ses paroles pourraient lui coûter le fouet, la faim et la mort.

-Attend! Je… Je promet d'envoyer des hommes à la recherche de ton fils si tu le fais! s'exclama la reine, ramenant la chasseur par cette idée.

-Vrai de vrai? Mais la dernière fois que je vous l'avais demander, vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas de temps ni d'homme à perdre à faire recherché un fugueur aussi intelligent que moi? rapporta Sangoku, étonné qu'elle change d'avis.

-Ben… Ça, se sera ta récompense si tu tues la princesse! Ça marche? fit la reine, se doutant que pour le bonheur de sa femme et de son estomac, il ferait même ce genre de crime.

Mais Sangoku ne répondit pas, alla voir sa femme pour lui exposer la suggestion que lui avait faites leur patronne. Cette avant-dernière fonça voir la reine, pas de bonne humeur.

COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS UTILISER MA PEINE POUR DEMANDER À MON MARI DE TUER NOTRE GARCE DE PRINCESSE? Elle n'est peut-être pas super sympa, mais c'est l'unique enfant de notre fier et obsédé de roi, Monsieur Brief! Je ne marcherais pas dans votre combine! Et je contrôle totalement mon ménage! rajouta Chichi, alors que la reine allait dire quelque chose.

Celle-ci se gratta le nez, en colère. Furieuse, elle fit jeter sa servante trop baveuse dans ses propos aux cachots, et déclara que si Sangoku, la chasseur, n'allait pas tuer la princesse, elle ferait couper la tête de sa femme, et se serai sa faute.

-Quoi? Vous lui couperiez la tête? Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Elle me tuera si je vous laissais faire ça!

-Bon… Alors rapporte moi ses outils qu'elle accroche tout le temps à sa ceinture! Ce sera la preuve que tu l'as bien tué! informa la reine.

Alors, Sangoku, un peu triste, s'en alla pour tuer la princesse. Comment, il l'ignorait. Il alla tout de même cogner à sa porte de chambre, se doutant qu'à leur matinal, elle était encore au lit. Personne ne lui répondit, à part un « oui! oui! oui! » presque hystérique. Il crut donc qu'il pouvait rentrer. Dès qu'il poussa la porte, il vit deux formes roulant sur le plancher, semblant enroulé ensemble. Quand ils se furent immobilisés, Sangoku reconnut la princesse mais aussi un homme, semblant en pleine lutte.

-Euh… Excusez-moi? demanda-t-il, afin d'attirer leur attention, mais les deux individus se remirent à bouger et l'ignorèrent complètement.

Il tenta de les interpeller bien des fois, mais sans autre résultat que d'assister à cette scène étrange et étant gênée de faire intrusion dans leur lutte, qui pourrait être appelé de bien d'autre manière.

-Je suis désolé de devoir vous interrompre… Mais il faut que je tus… la princesse Belle-Bleuté! expliqua Sangoku, quand les deux se mirent à faire une pause, soufflant comme des taureaux.

Végéta réagit avant que Bulma aille pu avoir le temps de s'informer sur le pourquoi.

-Quoi? Tu veux tuer mon amante? s'indigna Végéta, revêtant rapidement son bas de costume et se ruant sur le mal venu, se mettant à la combattre férocement.

Sangoku se défendit puis contre attaquant, trouvant ça plus amusant de se battre avec cet inconnu plutôt que de tuer la princesse. Il était plus fort encore d'un ours ou un dinosaure. Il devait donc pousser toutes ses forces afin de la combattre.

-Hé! HÉ! Sangoku, je t'ordonne d'arrêter! commanda la princesse, ayant revêtu une robe de chambre ample et mince de teinte pâle, faisant ressortir ses teintes rosies par ses derniers ébats amoureux.

Le chasseur s'arrêta aussitôt, se faisant aussitôt battre sans se défendre contre l'enrager prince.

-… Végéta, arrête, toi aussi! Laisse le s'expliquer, au moins! lui proposa-t-elle.

Il finit par arrêter, reprenant son souffle, et alors, le chasseur expliqua la situation.

-Ma belle mère veut me tuer…? Hum… Je m'en doutais, mais je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi tôt! Par contre, les raisons sont ridicules! Je ne veux pas devenir reine! Enfin… pas toute suite! Et quant à avoir une aventure... ce n'est plus du tout hors la loi, à présent! C'est plat, parce contre, car ça aurait été plus excitant!

-… Vient en aux faits, assassin! commanda Végéta, n'aimant pas trop s'attarder aux derniers propos de sa femelle, la considérant déjà comme sienne.

-Ben… J'ai déjà tout dit! Elle se calmera et laissa ma femme saine et sauve quand je lui apporterais les outils de Belle-Bleuté. Si elle ne la voit pas, elle croira que je l'ai vraiment tué, expliqua le pauvre chasseur, massant sa bosse.

-… Bon. En tant que princesse, je dois me soucier de tout le monde. Je m'en irais donc.

-Tu… Tu vas la laisser gagner, et te faire passer pour morte? demanda Végéta, étonné, ne l'ayant pas cru ainsi.

-Oh non! Je vais fuguer ET me faire passer pour morte! Et pour ce qui est des outils, Sangoku, je ne peux pas m'en défaire! Trouve en dans le garage royale! suggéra-t-elle, tout en même temps de faire ses valises.

Sangoku fonça donc, remerciant la bonne Belle-Bleuté de l'immense sacrifice qu'elle faisait, alors que son amant s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

-Et moi? J'imagine que si je me balades avec toi… on découvrira rapidement qui tu es! avança-t-il, tentant de rester insensible à leurs séparations, mais ayant de la difficulté.

-… Je pourrais me faire passer pour ta maîtresse! suggéra Bulma.

-Idiote! Tout le monde sait, ici comme ailleurs, que quand je choisis une femelle, il n'y a qu'elle et personne d'autre! Je ne suis pas de ceux qui aime sautiller de nénuphar à nénuphar! répliqua Végéta, n'ayant jamais pu avoir une telle idée, pour sa part.

-Ouais ouais ouais, toi et ton sens de l'honneur…, grommela-t-elle, auriant trouver ça amusant, reprenant la conception de ses bagages, avant de s'arrêter. Mais en passant! Pourquoi on compare toujours les gars à de sales crapauds répugnants qui sautent de nénuphar à nénuphars?

Il la prit par la taille et lui dit :

-C'est parce que quand ils se font embrasser par une princesse, ils deviennent des princes et ne pensent plus qu'à elle seule!

Bulma sourit, en avouant :

-Ça doit être comme ça pour les mécanos, non?

Et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, avant de faire leurs adieux.


	4. Chapitre 3: L'étape de la forêt hanté

Chapitre trois : L'étape de la forêt hanté : remodelé!

Bulma avait promis à Végéta de trouver un moyen de le retrouver afin qu'ils puissent encore avoir des orgasmes ensemble. Mais elle se demanda si se serait encore possible, en voyant cette immense forêt technologique, qu'elle n'avait affronté la nuit.

Elle serra plus fort la gaine de sa valise, et marcha bien au milieu du trottoir, tentant de ne pas montrer sa peur, alors que les bruits de la ville envahissaient ses oreilles.

« Toût- Toût- Toût- Toût! » « Vroum-Vroum! » « Ouiiiiin! » « Au voleur! » « Approche… mignonne! Hi hi hi hi hi hi! » « Non, pitié, pas ma montre de bonbon! Prenez… Prenez mon porte-monnaie, mais pas ma montre de bonbon! »

Tout ses bruits, ses cris, ses pleurs, ses demandes obscènes (et autres) firent tremblé la pauvre princesse, n'ayant jamais vécu dans un monde où une muraille la protégeait du monde extérieur.

Mais Bulma se doutait que si elle s'en retournait chez elle, la reine ne pardonnerait pas à son chasseur d'avoir échouer, et en plus, mentit. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas que Végéta sache qu'elle avait les jetons, dans cette grande ville inconnue, où elle n'avait presque pas de ressource.

Elle se dit que la meilleure des choses, c'était qu'elle trouve un coin, une maison abandonné, un métro désaffecté, n'importe quoi, afin de passer la nuit puis de chercher un petit emploi.

Soudain, elle entendit quelque qui l'appelait.

-Hé! Beauté! Tu es perdu? demanda un petit homme, anciennement appelé Cell Jr, mais qu'aujourd'hui, était plutôt appeler un robineux.

-Non! répliqua la princesse, se méfiant de cet homme sale et crotté, une cigarette bonbon dans la bouche.

-Hé hé hé! Je ne suis pas dupe! T'es en pleine fugue, pas vrai? Et tu sais pas où aller? Écoute juste mon conseil : si tu veux pas finir en prostitution, comme mes frères, va voir dans le grand motel Des sept nains! Il est un peu pourri, c'est vrai, mais là-bas, la chasteté et l'honneur féminin et masculin s'échappe de ce coin pourrit!

-Comment? fit la princesse, étant intéressé, malgré elle, à un lui semblant « protecteur » et « sans danger de se faire violer ».

-Pour sûr! J'y ai été, durant un temps… mais à cause de mes origines de souillons, ils ont pas voulu me garder! Ils cherchent quelques d'intelligents, pouvant les aider dans leur travaux! Et tu me sembles une fille indépendante, qui ne veut que substanté à sa pitance sans pour autant vendre son corps… même si le tien vaudrait gros! Non non non! Je ne dis pas ça pour charmer, p'tite dame! Tout ce que je veux, c'est la moitié de tes guais, s'ils t'acceptent! répliqua le petit robineux, en parant les coups de bâte de Base-ball de son mieux.

Mais Belle-bleuté, malgré ses réticences à croire un homme laid, alla à ce fameux motel. Elle rentra sans frapper, vit qu'il n'y avait pas une âme qui vive, mais rencontra bien des saletés et de la pourriture.

-Beurk! C'est répugnant! fit-elle, en sortant aussitôt des capsules, qu'elle transforma en robot réparateur immobilier, cuistots, ménagères, ect. Vous, vous allez me donner un air de palace à cette boîte d'allumette! … Non! Je ne parle pas de cette boîte, sous le lit, saletés! Je parlais de cette maison!

Aussitôt, les robots se mirent au travail, alors que la princesse profitait de ses instants de paix, en lisant un magazine.


	5. Chapitre 4: Rencontre avec 7 nains

Chapitre quatre : La rencontre avec les sept nains

Pas bien loin de là, une bande de travailleur acharné à gagner leur pitance revenait avec leurs joyaux. Il les mettait dans le repère secret, le borant à clé, mais apportant cette dernière avec eux, sachant que tout les autres voleurs et criminelles du quoi voudrait bien avoir leur trésor.

Tous ensemble, les sept meilleurs voleurs de toute la ville, ils se mirent à chantonner une chanson dans leur tête, sachant que des égouts, les policiers, juste au niveau au dessus de leurs têtes, pourraient les entendres.

« Hé ho! Hé ho! On rentre des caniveaux! Hé ho! Hé ho! On rentre des caniveaux! »

-Vivement qu'on rentre! souffla Dormeur, ce chat pouvant se tranformer en n'importe quoi, ainsi qu'un garde de sécurité, pour passer à travers les lignes ennemis et leur rapportés des informations.

-La ferme! Ils vont t'entendre! souffla hargneusement Grincheux, un petit cochon ayant ces mêmes capacités de transformation, mais lui préférant se transformer en petite souris pour zieuter le vestiaire des filles.

-C'est pas fini, votre dispute? fit Atchoum, ce ancien moine qui avait ensuite appris l'art de voler avec son maître d'entraînement chauve, comme lui, qui n'était nulle autre que Simplet.

-Nous sommes presque arriver! Alors, silence! ordonna prof, le patron de l'équipe, le plus intelligent de la bande, mais aussi le plus jeune.

Qui aurait pu deviner que dès sa fugue, Sangohan serait tombé sur la plus grande bande de voleur, et les aurait sauvé de la police grâce à la ruse de la lumière d'une l'entorse dans les yeux et un Filer! bien articuler?

Enfin, tout la bande revenait au motel les représentant bien, eux, les sept petits hommes sans blonde, sans grande tôt de succès budgétaire, mais ayant tous du cœur aux ventres et un courage hors du commun quant à leur amitié mutuel et d'aider un être comme eux, dans le besoin.

Quand il rentrèrent dans leur maison, se fut Timide, le petit homme tout blanc avec un seul cheveux sur le crâne, mais le cachant sous un chapeau à ponpon, qui dit en premier :

-Mais… Mais qui a… fait ça?

Car la maison était du jour à la nuit! Non, il ne faisait pas jour, tout à coup, mais seulement peu à peu. Et alors que le soleil perçait les nouveaux stores, la pièce neuve, réaménagé, sentant le produit nettoyant, s'intilla sous leurs yeux comme un sous neuf.

-Qui a osé? fit Yajirobé, cherchant son vieux beignet de trois jours qu'il gardait pour festoyer leur vol de la bijouterie Piccolo.

-Je ne sais pas… Mais nous n'avons qu'à prêter attention à tout ce qui nous entoure! Si c'est une autre bande de voleur, ils doivent être très armées! expliqua prof, dissimulant son inquiétude pour inspiré le courage à ses camarades.

-La la laaa! chantonna une voix cristalline, dans l'étage supérieur.

-Il… Il y a des gens, là haut! fit Grincheux, fouillant dans sa veste, effrayé, pour trouver son pistolet.

-Du calme! fit Simplet. Il suffit qu'on envoie un espion pour voir qui sont-ils, combien ils sont, le nombre d'arme…! commença Simplet avant de se rendre compte qu'on le regardait avec des sourires complices et vilains. Mais… Vous pensez à quoi?

Ils le projetèrent dans l'escalier, afin qu'il aille voir, lui. Il avança donc, se rendant compte que la voix chantante venait de la salle de bain. Il sortit son double des clés, le rentra doucement dans le serrure, poussa tout doucement la porte… pour voir un spectacle hallucinant.

Il en tomba sans connaissance, roulant dans l'escalier comme un cylindre de caoutchouc, en rebomdissant, faisant des petits Bang Bang!

-Mon dieu! Simplet? fit Atchoum, fonçant voir son maitre, les autres sur ses talons.

Ils le firent s'asseoir, et remarqua son air stupide, le nez saignant.

-Mon dieu! Ils lui ont frapper le nez! s'écria Dormeur, tremblant de rage et de fatigue.

-Les monstres! Ils nous le perront cher! s'écria Grincheux, en sortant son gun et en tirant vers l'étage supérieur.

-HIIIIIIICK! s'égosillant celle qui chantait, sortant du bain, une serviette dans comme seul habit autour de sa taille, descendant les marches et allant vers la sortie, avant de se faire bloquer par la bande des sept.

Elle demeura ahuris, surprise, rouge de gêne, avant dire…

-Vous… Vous êtes les sept nains?

-Nulle autre! commença Grincheux, en élevant son fusil vers la princesse sans arme. Et tu vas payer, pour…

-Stop! C'est la princesse Belle-Bleuté! s'écria Prof, lui faisant baisser son arme, et assommant les autres de surprise.

-La… La… La… La princesse? fit Atchoum, rouge de honte qu'ils aillent faillit se fâcher contre elle.

-Toute… Toute mouillé et sans…? commença le pauvre petit Timide, avant de s'évanouir.

-Holà! Que fait une princesse chez nous? s'enquit Yajirobé, en mangeant les beignets tout frais qu'il avait trouvés dans le frigo.

-C'est une espionne de la reine! Elle va vendre notre position et nous fera tous pendre! s'exclama Dormeur, en pleurant de trouille.

-Hé! Laissez la s'expliquer! répliqua Prof, en lui passant le manteau de Simplet pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise.

Acceptant l'habit, quoi qu'elle le trouvait démoder, elle expliqua l'histoire.

-Mais… Que comptez-vous faire pour nous? demanda Grincheux, se doutant qu'une princesse était pas trop expérimenté dans la criminalité.

-J'ai réparer votre foyer avec mes robots! C'est pas assez? fit-elle, étonnée qu'ils ne la remercient pas.

Les sept petits hommes écarquillèrent des yeux, ne se doutant pas que la connaissance technologique de la princesse était aussi grande pour faire des machines permettant d'accomplir le travail d'homme.

-Pourrais-tu… Pourrais-tu défaire les signales d'alarme et les autres gadgets des coffres forts? demanda Prof, se risquant.

-Mais bien sûr! Ce sera du gâteau!

-Mais… une princesse peut-elle…? demanda Timide, intimidé, mais surpris par son enthousiasme.

-Hé! Maintenant, je peux faire tout ce que je veux! Et là, ce que je veux, c'est être une vilaine fille rebelle! Qui cause bien du tort à sa belle-mère! expliqua Belle-Bleuté, devenant de plus en plus la terrible et indépendante Bulma.

-Ben alors, tu vas pouvoir faire tout ça sous notre banière! commenta Atchoum, bien content d'avoir une nouvelle camarade de ce niveau.


	6. Chapitre 5: Nouvelle vie : mensonge!

Chapitre cinq : Une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle famille/ Le chasseur ment à la reine

Bulma vivait une vie incroyablement excitante. Elle cambriolait des banques, des bijouteries et même des magasins de bonbon!

P.S : Les bonbons valent plus chers que les diamants, dans mon histoire.

Elle pouvait brouiller les caméras, mettre une boucle sur les films, enlever les capteurs de chaleur, déborrer toute les serrures mécanisés, et surtout, tagué des mots méchants sur les murs du commerce. Quels merveilleux moyens de gagner sa vie!

En plus, elle portait toujours la nouvelle mode dans la gamme des voleurs féminines, ayant des fois des robes courtes ou longues toutes noires, bien sexy, ou encore des pantalons, des shorts moulantes, des T-shirt ou des chandails à trous, des corsages de cuir, des foulards avec de la fourrure de Yacht, ect.

C'était un rêve! Elle était aussi royal qu'une princesse, sinon plus! Elle était riche comme crésus, bien qu'elle partageait le butin avec ces petits camarades, qui ne semblaient pas la désirée, une chance, sauf Simplet, qui depuis qui l'avait zieuter alors qu'elle était dans son bain, il semblait n'avoir qu'une idée fige : la regarder, la toucher, ect.

Enfin, à part ce petit détail, tout allait bien… sauf la nuit, ou le moment plutôt où elle se couchait pour récupérer. Là, elle repensait à Végéta, son amant si torride, si beau, si amoureux d'elle, et elle en avait des larmes au yeux, tremblante, craignant qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais se revoir. Car en choississant la voix du mal, elle avait du s'éloigner considérablement de celle de son prince, lui devant certainement faire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus noble dans ce monde!

Si elle savait qu'il tuait et pillait au non du laid seigneur Frieza, elle aurait eu moins de remord de conscience. Ce dernier, s'étant battu avec Sangoku, avait mesurer sa force, et écrivait une lettre lui demandant, dans des termes bien difficiles à écrire, de se joindre à lui pour le battre, bien que ça ne faisait pas partit de son scénario, et qu'il n'était sensé réexister seulement vers la fin de l'histoire. Il fut déranger par Nappa, qui lui demanda comment ça allait, avec sa princesse.

-J'ai appris qu'elle avait fait une fugue… C'était aussi pire que ça? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Végéta lui fermant la porte, tout en la borant, sur son nez. Alors qu'il l'entendait crier à mort, il repensa à sa chérie, regrettant secrètement son départ. La nuit, il aurait bien eu besoin de son corps doux et ferme contre le sien, pour faire évanouir les horribles cauchemars de sa planète explosant et de son maître, riant aux éclats.

Alors que deux amoureux dormaient très mals, sans l'autre, Sangoku, le brave petit chasseur, apportait une petite pelle de jardin et un grattoire à la reine, qui crut comme lui que c'était ses outils.

-Alors… J'ai accomplie ma part de la mission! Vous allez libérer ma femme? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

La reine, alors qu'elle replaçait son chapeau sur sa tête, se figea, se tournant vers lui, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

-Mais qui t'a dit que je l'a libèrerais? Je vais la laisser moisir là! Quant aux recherches pour ton fils, elles sont en très de se faire! Allez, tu as ma bénédiction pour tromper ta femme avec moi, si tu manques de chaleur ou les caresses du femme mûre! Hé hé hé hé!

Il lui cogna le nez comme un automatisme, et se fit envoyer lui aussi en prison. Alors que sa femme était scandalisée qu'il soit là, en prison, il lui annonça que les recherches étaient entrepris pour retrouver leur enfant.

-N'est-ce pas fantastique? s'écria-t-il, croyant que ça ramènrait le beau sourire sur le visage de sa femme et que ça lui donnerait le goût de cuisinée.

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…! avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, ravie mais semblant à la fois ressasser un souvenir douloureux. … Sauf peut-être pardon… Oui, Pardon, Sangoku!

-Hein?

-Je l'ai tant forcé à faire ses études… que je vous ai séparer qu'il me déteste pour ça! fit-elle, agenouillé et pleurant dans ses mains.

Sangoku, pour sa part assis, s'approcha de Chichi, la prenant comme une chose fragile dans ses bras et répliqua doucement, partageant sa peine :

-Mais non, Chichi! Tu ne nous as pas séparé!

-Si! Et je t'ai fait tant de peine! continua-t-elle, semblant désespérée, alors que tout deux, redressées, elle se collait le visage contre le chandail de son cher époux. Tu voulais tant avoir un fils avec qui jouer, t'amuser, apprendre les choses belles et simples, comme la pêche!

-Mais ce n'est pas trop tard! répliqua Sangoku, lui tapotant l'épaule, s'imaginant, dès qu'ils seraient tout trois à la maison, partir faire la chasse à la morue, tout gai et joyeux.

-Oui… Oui, il n'est pas trop tard! s'exclama Chichi, changeant de tout au tout, séchant ses larmes et saisissant son mari par les épaules, coupant ces songes comme avec un ciseau, et l'intimant à l'écouter. Nous n'avons qu'à avoir un deuxième enfant!

-… Hein? fit à nouveau Sangoku, cette fois légèrement sonné, heureux de la voir contente… mais ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Mais oui! Sangohan continuerait ses études, et toi tu pourrais t'amuser avec notre deuxième enfant! s'emporta Chichi, l'idée lui semblant infaillible. On n'a qu'à avoir un autre enfant!

-Euh… Mais comment? demanda Sangoku, semblant avoir oublier.

-Comme ceci!

Et sur ce, elle lui sauta dessus, leur rappelant tout deux des bons souvenirs. Sangoku était très heureux de retrouver sa femme en pleine forme, mais la pria de lui faire à manger avant.

-Après ça, on pourra avoir autant d'enfant que tu voudras! fit-il, avant que le regard sur-trop-heureux ne lui démontre que cette déclaration allait peut-être lui apporter la mort, si ce n'est que par l'épuisement!

Et donc, les «accolades» de Chichi et Sangoku remplacèrent légèrement celles que Bulma et Végéta ne pouvaient pas se donner.

Mais le bonheur n'était qu'un nuage qui masquait l'épine de la vilénie. Et alors que la reine croyait sa fille morte, son fantôme lui apporta une lettre qui était destiné à leur chasseur. Elle la lut, et la détruisa, folle de rage. Dans cette lettre, le prince Végéta, en plus de demander au guerrier de lui donner un coup de main pour éclater la tronche d'un gros sale mini martien, laissait supposé que la princesse n'était pas morte.

« Pourrais-tu, si tu acceptes, me dire si la princesse ne t'aurait pas dit où elle avait été? Non pas qu'elle me manque! Juste pour causer! »

-Elle… Elle n'est donc pas morte? Chiala-t-elle, son fantôme tremblant de frayeur, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers le miroir sur son mur. Miroir aux Dragon Ball! Dit moi toute suite où est la princesse!

Il lui montra l'image du Motel.

-… Mais quel lieu miteux! Ça ne va pas du tout avec elle! Tu dois te tromper, vieux dragon poussiéreux! répliqua la reine, tremblant rien qu'à pensé à l'intérieur de la bâtisse délabré.

-Je peux te la montrer, si tu veux! répliqua le dragon, montrant à présent une image de Belle-Bleuté, dans son bain plein de bulle, se frottant la jambe en chantonnant : « Un jour, mon prince viendra! Un jour bientôt, on fera l'amour! Et se sera aussi bon qu'aaavant! On aurait peut-être même des enfants! »

-Il suffit! répliqua la reine, sachant que seule son idiote de belle-fille pouvait chanter de tels obscénités dans son bain, bien que se demandant de quel prince elle parlait.

Le dragon disparu, alors qu'elle fouillait dans le scripte pour savoir quoi faire.

-Hum… une pomme empoissonné… Oui, j'en ai, des fruits dans le style! s'écria-t-elle, avant de demeuré déssapointé par la suite. « Se déguiser en vieille femme pour aller les lui porter » ? Mais il n'en est pas question! J'engagerais quelque pour le faire.

Elle se tourna vers son fantôme, ce dernier déclarant pour se défendre :

-Je suis un esprit! Je ne suis pas assez fort pour porter un panier de fruit! Par contre, je conduirais celui qui donnera les fruits… Votre altesse!

-Bien, bien! Tout s'arrange! fit la reine, souriante, avant d'aller fouiller dans l'annuaire téléphonique dans la sélection : Personne pouvant avoir une assez bonne gueule pour aller passer des pommes à un motel miteux.

Elle trouva le parfait choix.

Seigneur! Est-ce que Belle-Bleuté va survivre? Verra-t-elle Végéta à nouveau! Combien Chichi et Sangoku auront d'enfants d'ici là? Vous le saurez… Dans le prochain chapitre!


	7. Chapitre 6: Le fruit empoisonné part 1

Chapitre six : L'étranger au fruit empoisonné (partie 1)

Le porteur n'était pas trop content, alors que le fantôme lui faisait guide, dans la grande ville urbanisé.

-Non mais! Elle aurait pas pu choisir une vieille femme miteuse, comme elle, la reine? Moi, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que d'aller porter des fruits à une princesse en fuite! répliqua le guerrier.

-Sir Frieza! Vous savez que vous avez des dettes de jeu! Ma maîtresse vous a promit de vous les remboursez, par cette petite commotion! répliqua le fantôme, bien que ne se sentant pas trop à l'aise, se demandant pourquoi donc l'auteur laissait faire pareille chose.

-Humph! Mais c'est pas une raison pour me faire faire un truc aussi grotesque! Pourquoi moi, hein? Pourquoi moi! s'emporta le martien, manquant jeté son panier en osier sur le béton.

« « «Parce que tu es trop mignon, en porteur de fruit empoissonné»

» », lui expliqua une voix, ma voix, dans le lointain.

-… C'est pas une bonne raison! répliqua Frieza, furieux.

-On y est! fit le fantôme, sonnant à la porte et s'enfuyant comme un missile vers le château de la reine.

Ding Dong?

-Qui ça peut-être? se demanda Bulma, revêtant son costume de voleuse

# Quarante deux.

(celui avec des collant très long, sa jupe ceinture, ses bottes de cuir à talon de deux pouces, chapeau de marine à rabat et bouton argent sur les bords, corsage en mousseline avec un mince ruban au décolleté, un boléro avec des bracelets en cuir et des pics dessus le long de ses bras, et des gants courts couvrant seulement les trois doigts du milieu de la main.)

(Et oui, je sais, je devrais devenir designer, pour faire des costumes aussi compliqué!)

Elle désarma les codes de sécurité, vérifia dans l'œil magique de la porte, puis l'ouvrit, curieuse de savoir que lui voulait ce clown.

-Voulez-vous une pomme? demanda Frieza, comme s'il répétait un texte, ce qui était le cas.

-… Ce sont des oranges, que vous avez! répliqua Bulma, n'étant pas aveugle.

-… La sorcière n'a pas respecté le scripte! souffla pour lui-même Frieza, avant de remarquer que la princesse déguisée en voleuse. Voulez-vous… une orange?

-Ma fois… pourquoi pas! fit la princesse, en toute innocence.

Elle en prit une, tenta d'enlever la pelure, mais n'y arriva pas.

-Je ne mangerais pas ce fruit si on ne peut pas l'éplucher! expliqua Bulma, en le lui rendant.

-N'ayez crainte, princ… Mademoisselle! se rattrapa juste à temps le démon, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on sache que sa mère l'avait découverte. Je vais vous enlevez ce mur de pelure!

Il tenta par tous les efforts, alla même jusqu'à le mettre à terre et à faire un Death Ball dessus, mais rien à faire! L'orange restait fermer comme une huître, scintillante, comme si elle cherchait à narguer le démon.

Alors que ce dernier grognait d'insatisfaction, la voleuse regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était tant qu'elle aille aider ces camarades au vol hyper secret de la confiserie de bonbon de chez monsieur Slug, la plus riche du pays. Frieza demeura bien sonné devant ce départ impromptu. Il décida qu'en attendant son retour, il trouverait le moyen d'enlever la pelure de l'orange. N'y réussissant pas, même en la martelant, même en lui chantant un air, même en l'hypnotisant, il chercha dans un resto Web pour trouver un homme ayant la force et la capacité d'enlever n'importe laquelle pelure d'orange!

Le résultat fut : Sangoku, le chasseur!

Végéta était justement en très de lui faire une visite! Et il fut aussi mal à l'aise que quand c'était le chasseur qui avait rentré de manière impromptu dans la chambre de la princesse, quand ils faisaient…

-Hum…, mon amour! faisait Chichi, tendrement caliner dans les bras de son cher époux.

-Ma merveilleuse tourtière de viande hâchée! répliquait avec attendrissement le chasseur, se sentant si bien, en cette instant...!

-Kof kof KOF! s'exclama Végéta, observant au plafond, remettant sa main qu'il avait mis devant sa bouche quand il toussait derrière son dos, comme l'autre, tous deux serrées.

-Oh! C'est toi, Végéta! fit Sangoku, se redressant, ne réalisant pas l'inconfort dans lequel était sa femme et le prince, en cette instant.

-Euh… Sangoku! fit Chichi, rhabillé en toute vitesse, lui tendant son linge, gêner qu'il se montre en tenue d'Adam (ou plutôt de Saiyan à poil, vu qu'il n'est pas humain, selon la série!)

… Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublier les présentations! se rappela Sangoku, se frappant au front, ne réalisant pas le message très subtile de sa femme. Chichi, voici Végéta, le petit ami de la princesse Belle-Bleuté! Prince Végéta, je voudrais vous présentez ma charmante épouse, Chichi, qui servait la reine jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mise en prison pour lui avoir désobéie…! Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs!

-Habille-toi, sale con! ordonna Végéta, se retenant de le frapper pour son manque de pudeur.

-Hein? Ah, d'accord! s'exclama-t-il, souriant bêtement, prenant son linge et se rhabillant. Que viens-tu faire ici, Végéta?

-Je… Je venais pour savoir ta réponse à ma lettre! expliqua-t-il, se sentant très mal à l'aise, mais moins qu'avant.

-… Quelle lettre? demanda Sangoku, n'ayant jamais reçu le message de Végéta.

-… Tu ne l'as pas eu? Pourtant, la reine…! commença le prince, avant de se faire répondre avec agressivité par la femme du puissant et grand guerrier que la reine les détestait, et que s'il avait donné une lettre à cette vieille sorcière, il était normal que Goku ne l'ait pas eu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en aurait fait? demanda Sangoku.

-Merde! Elle doit l'avoir lu, et c'est pour ça qu'elle sait que la princesse est en vie! grogna Végéta, se traitant d'imbécile mentalement.

-Quoi? J'ai été arrêté à cause de ta lettre? fit Sangoku, étonné.

-Monstre! renchérit Chichi, avant que son mari lui demande poliment si elle pouvait faire un repas pour leur invité et pour eux.

-Et ben… Ça veut dire que la princesse est en danger! Nous ferions peut-être mieux de la retrouver pour la sauver de la colère de la reine! com-menta Sangoku, alors qu'il prenait la tasse de thé que lui servait sa femme.

-Ce serait bien, ça! Seul problème : où est-ce qu'elle a pu aller? demanda Végéta, furibond que sa femme soit en danger et qu'il ne puisse même pas la repéré parce qu'elle était pas assez forte pour que son Ki se différencit d'être autres humains.

Chichi avait passé le journal à son mari, et ce dernier lu un des gros titres, amusé par la photo qui décrivait l'article.

-« Une nouvelle voleuse fait du tape à l'œil! » Tu as vu, Chichi, cette fille? Ce qu'elle est drôle! s'exclama Sangoku, rigolant devant la dégaine mixe de mode et de gothique.

-Tu la trouves plus jolie que moi? demanda Chichi, inquiète.

-Non, pas plus joli! Elle est seulement… spéciale! Regarde ce que dit l'article : « Une nouvelle recrue parmis le groupe déjà très connu des « Sept nain »! Rusée, belle, provocante, n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche, l'inconnue réussi à déjouer tout les codes de sécurités, et fait doubler le nombre de vol du groupe de bonshommes, devenant ainsi la très méconnaissable « princesse voleuse »! »

-Montre moi ça! ordonna Végéta, lui prenant presque le papier des mains.

Il regarda la photo. Pas de doute, c'était bien sa femme, Belle-Bleuté, préférablement appeler sous le patois de Bulma.

-C'est elle!

-Qui ça? demanda Sangoku et Chichi d'une même voix intrigué et innocent.

-La princesse! Abruties! s'emporta Végéta, avant de se tourner vers le chasseur. Bon sang! Je vous sors de là, en échange, tu m'aides à sauver ma belle ainsi qu'à tuer mon boss Frieza!

-… Je n'aimes pas tuer les gens… mais si on peut sauver la princesse et nous faire sortir de cette endroit un peu sombre et maganant la santé de ma femme chérie, ça me va! répliqua Sangoku, tout souriant.

Belle-Bleuté avait brisé le code de protection. Le coffre-fort était à présent ouvert, et les sept nains, le large sourire aux lèvres, commençait à remplir leurs sacs de bonbon, alors que Prof restait en arrière, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Durant ce temps, Simplet profitait que tous étaient occupés pour s'approcher de la princesse rendue, comme eux, une voleuse experte.

-Dit moi, Bulma! commença-t-il, en lui passant un anneau de bonbon. Tu peux me dire l'approximation du prix de cette chose?

-Voyons…! fit la scientifique, sortant une calculette de sous son chapeau et commençant à calculer.

Simplet en profita, ce vieux dégoûtant, pour se glisser en arrière d'elle, approchant ces mains, en salivant, de ses…!

-Aaaaaaaah! s'exclama le nain, alors que quelque le tirait par le collais et le soulevait du sol.

-Dites-moi… que faites-vous dans mon commerce? demanda cruellement et amusé Monsieur Slug, ce type tout vert mais qui était connu pour avoir gagner le dernier match du tournois d'art martiaux.

Tous se figèrent, sauf Belle-Bleuté, qui ignorant son niveau de force incroyable, sortit un pistolet et lui tira cinq balles dans la tête. Sans effet.

-Et tu oses m'attaquer alors que je tiens la vie de ton camarade pervers dans mes mains? s'exclama le maître de l'établissement de confiserie, alors que Grincheux grinçait des dents et que Dormeur pleurait à en fendre larme, craignant pour la vie de leur camarade et la sienne.

-Justement! N'est-ce pas une bonne raison? commenta Bulma, quoi qu'étonner qu'il aille survécu.

-Simplet! Met toi en boule! ordonna Prof, et le vieux monsieur obéit.

Le jeune garçon envoya un coup de pied dans les talons du Namek, qui pour retrouver son équilibre, lâcha le petit chauve. Aussitôt, Atchoum et Simplet se mirent en position triangulaire avec Sangohan et le trio préparent une attaque de Kaméhaméa pour la lancer par la suite sur l'horrible propriétaire. Il souria, devinant des attaques de Ki et étira l'un de ses bras pour attraper Gourmand, qui était en très de sucer une sucette provenant du coffre.

-Ce sera ton dernier crime, si tes camarades m'attaquent! commenta le vilain homme vert, et le trio arrêta leur attaque collective.

-Bon sang! Mais tu ne sais que prendre des gens en bouclier, trouillard? demanda Bulma, en lui envoyant sa calculette sur la tête.

-Grrr! Toi, fillette, tu commences à m'exaspérer! commenta le monstre, en envoyant sa seconde main sur son cou délicat, l'étranglant en la maintenant en l'air, et Gourmand pouvait voir sous sa jupe mais ne chercha pas à croquer cette vision, frappant de ses poings le monstre qui menaçait la vie de leur camarade.

-Je… Je… Je vais attaquer! prévint Timide, en ouvrant ses poings et étirant ces bras devant lui, vers Slug.

Ce dernier fit une grimace, ressentant les ondes de douleur d'estomac que lui envoyait le petit guerrier, et envoya un laser avec ces yeux vers le pauvre petit homme.

-Timide! s'écria Atchoum, jetant un regard horrifier vers son camarade tout blême, se retournant vers celui lui ayant fait mal. Salaud! Je vais…! A… At… AAAAT…! ATCHOUM!

Il éternua, envoyant une salve de vibration ultra puissante vers Slug et ses prises, les envoyant les trois vers le mur du fond.

-Vite! Reprenez-lui ses prisonniers avant que Prof ne face son Makenso! expliqua le responsable de la bourrasque, se mouchant le nez.

-Bien! fit Dormeur et Grincheux, l'un inquiet, l'autre ronchonnant, prenant ou traînant la belle et le gros, tout deux assommées sous l'attaque d'Atchoum.

-Makenso! cria Prof, les yeux remplis de rage, à la vue précédente de ces camarades blessées ou K.O. à cause du directeur de la confiserie.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une attaque si puissante, vola dans les airs dans un grand « Nooon! » très théâtral ou moche, selon les avis, et tomber la tête la première dans l'asphalte. Là, quelque l'attendait, tapant du pied, et alors qu'il se redressait, ayant bobo au crâne mais n'étant pas encore battu, le petit combattant moins mini que les nains lui fit remarque sa colère ET sa présence, par cette remarque acerbe, suivit d'un puissant Galic Gun.

-Il n'y a personne qui peut toucher à ma princesse, sauf _moi_!

-Timide! Gourmand! Bulma! s'écria Prof, ne ressentant plus l'aura belliqueuse de Slug, courant vers ses amis inconscients, pleurant, craignant qu'ils soient…!

-Hé! Ce… Ce n'est pas fini! fit Krilin, en palissant à vu d'œil, mais son nez lui faisant défaut.

-Hum… Tu as raison! rajouta Simplet, bien grave, craignant comme son camarade la nouvelle puissance qui s'installait dans le coin.

-C'est… C'est quoi, ce truc? demanda Grincheux, se tournant vers les deux chauves peu encourageant après avoir aider Dormeur à rasseoir Timide, toujours dans les pommes.

-Ben… C'est petit… pas autant que nous…! Ça a les cheveux pointus, un air renfrogné, fermé, presque triste, et ça marche d'un pas résolu dans notre direction, semblant avoir un sale caractère! décrit Simplet, avant de se faire marcher dessus par Belle-Bleuté, venant de ressusciter de son évanouissement, reconnaissant par là son prince.

-C'est Végéta, mon prince! s'exclama-t-elle, toute heureuse.

-Son… Son prince? demanda Timide, rougissant à l'idée qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir rencontrer l'amoureux de leur amie, en chair et en os.

-Il doit pas être laid, pour qu'elle cours et écrase Simplet du même coup! commenta Gourmand, se redressant avec difficulté.

-Timide! Gourmand! Et même Bulma! Bon sang, vous allez mieux? fit Prof, tout émotionnellement retournée, mais heureux.

-Pour sûr! On est un groupe! On ira pas en enfers sans vous, les mecs! expliqua Gourmand, Grincheux tapant sur l'épaule de celui-ci, content, et Dormeur pleurait de joie.

-Bon… C'est pas tout, mais si ce gars est un ami de la princesse, ben on peut continuer notre vol tranquille! commenta Atchoum.

-Mais… Ce n'est pas trop gentil!

Cette voix qui avait fait cette remarque si éclairée… Prof la reconnu toute suite, tremblant, se tourna petit à petit, comme dans un rêve, vers celui qui avait dit ces mots.

-Pè… Père? demanda Sangohan, reconnaissant ensuite le chasseur, son papa.

-Tu as grandit, dis donc, Sangohan! Mais ta mère ne sera pas contente du tout que tu sois devenu un voyou! commenta-t-il, le grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Père! fit le petit garçon, courant et sautant dans les bras de son père.

-Sangoku! s'écria Atchoum, tout content, reconnaissant son camarade d'Art martiaux.

-Hum… Tu n'as pas changé de coiffure! commenta Simplet, étant aussi son ancien maître d'Art martiaux.

-C'est incroyable comme tu as grandit! fit Dormeur, levant la tête.

-Tu as eu un fils? Et… avec qui? demanda Grincheux, n'arrivant pas à croire que son ancien geôlier aille pu devenir aussi grand ET papa.

-Tu… Tu n'es pas le chasseur de la reine, toi? demanda Timide, inquiet pour leur sûreté à tous, voleurs, alors qu'un homme de la loi et obéissant à celle de la reine était là.

Tous se figèrent, craignant être envoyé en prison par le père, ami, ancien disciple, ancien geôlier, encore ami, ou connaissance lointaine.

-… Si tu es le chasseur, et si je suis le scénario… tu dois être ami avec la princesse, non? demanda Gourmand, en fouillant dans le scripte.

-Moui, c'est ce que je crois! fit Goku, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Serais-tu… son prince? demanda Timide, renversé, croyant que c'était l'amoureux de Bulma.

-… Hein? fit le chasseur et son fils, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il mélangeait ainsi les rôles, qui pourtant, étaient clairement donné, dans le scripte.

Mais Timide, comme il ne savait pas compter, ni calculer, ne savait pas lire.

-Alors, c'est un ami? fit Grincheux, en doutant, chargeant son fusil, au cas où.

Car même s'il était le père du chef, il pourrait très bien profiter de son lien pour le manipuler et les mener à l'ombre!

-Mais oui! Je suis un ami! Mais je ne suis pas…! commença à dire Sangoku, ne voulant pas que Végéta croit qu'il se soit fait passé pour lui, alors qu'on le coupait, qu'on l'interrogeait, lui et son fils, pour connaître leur vie et leur histoire.

Durant ce temps, Bulma fonçait sur le trottoir, regardait partout, espérant le miracle. Mais ne voyant rien ne ressemblant à son prince, seulement le cadavre du directeur de la boîte à confiserie, elle s'en retourna pour rentrer dans le magasin où ses copains nains étaient, la tête basse, désespérée d'avoir pu rater son prince.

Soudain, elle releva la tête, intrigué. Elle avait cru entendre quelque chose.

« Ma pauvre! Tu entends des voix! Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, avant que tu ne voies des éléphants roses ou des martiens! »

La haut, dans le ciel, Végéta suivait des yeux et en planant la mécano, pouvant la repéré les yeux fermées, seulement par son parfum si reconnaissable, pour lui.

Mais ceux qui gardaient les yeux ouverts voyaient une femme habillé en noir, et prenait des photos, alors que la voleuse déjà prit comme la chouchou des journalistes ignoraient les flashes et les gens, déprimant peu à peu en s'imaginant que Végéta l'avait oublier, et que même s'il aurait su qu'elle aille été là, il n'aurait pas voulu la revoir.

Elle pensait cela alors que l'intéressé de ses pensées la suivait, se préparant à se montrer à elle quand il serait rendu devant sa maison. Il se doutait que tout deux, après une si longue séparation, aurait besoin d'intimité! Et le fait qu'on les voit tout deux ensembles seraient un trop grand risque!

Le fait que les journalistes l'appellent « princesse vo-leuse » n'était dut que par ces tenues totalement royales, comparés aux souillons qui volaient avec des sacs de patates sur le dos. Personne, à part lui, Sangoku, Chichi, et peut-être ses amies les nains, ne savaient qu'elle était princesse!

Enfin… c'était ce que pensait le valeureux et orgueilleux prince, mais là-bas, devant la maisonnée des Sept Nains, attendait Frieza, attendant que le fameux Sangoku réponde à son cellulaire.


	8. Chapitre 7: Le fruit empoisonné part 2

Chapitre sept : L'étranger au fruit empoisonné (partie 2)

Bulma arriva à sa demeure, ses mains touchant presque le sol, tellement son dos faisait le rond, sous ce coup de déprime très très très grand! Le livreur de fruit l'attendait, lui fit signe de rester où elle était, finissant sa communication téléphonique.

-Oui… Oui oui oui! Vous aurez tout ce que vous voulez! Quoi? Vous voulez…? Non, pas à ce point là! … Quoi? Mais oui, il y a de la nourriture à côté de moi, pourquoi…? Monsieur… Monsieur, allo? Allo? Argh! fit Frieza, raccrochant et pétant le combiné à terre.

-Hé! Vous faites de la pollution, corniot! On peut apporter nos téléphones passé date dans un bureau en gros, vous savez! expliqua Bulma, en colère de voir quelque détruire une machine créer par les bons choix d'un autre individu très intelligent, mais moins qu'elle.

-… « Grrr! », fit Frieza, avant de retrouver son faux sourire et de déclaré, Mademoisselle! J'ai une excellente nouvelle!

-Vous allez foutre le camp? demanda Bulma, fouillant et trouvant sa clé dans l'une de ses bottes, d'un ton cassant et méprisant.

Végéta observait la scène avec une profonde crainte et haine non masqué sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que fiche Frieza ici? Et pourquoi il agace ma flamme avec des fruits? » se demanda le guerrier, se préparant, au moindre geste supect de la part de son maître, de lui bousiller la gueule.

-Hé ho! Végéta! s'exclama Nappa, attirant l'attention de leur maître en même temps.

Bulma était en très de lever la tête dans la direction des deux Saiyans, mais Frieza, devinant que ces hommes pourraient empêcher de réalisersa mission s'ils communiquaient avec la princesse, donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de cette dernière, lui faisant défoncer la porte, dont elle n'aurait pas à trouver la serrure pour ouvrir, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la petite bâtisse.

-Bulma! s'exclama Végéta, arrêtant son poing alors qu'il s'en allait pour donner une correction à ce débile de Nappa.

Il fonça pour aller voir son état et pour la punir si elle était morte, quand Frieza lui barra la route.

-Végéta! Je me disais bien que j'allais revoir son sale visage ingrat bientôt! fit Frieza, exprimant un air amusé, écarquillant ses bras, pause qui lui permettait de générer de l'énergie.

-Je suis presser! répliqua le prince, frappant dans le cou de son maître par une manchette, auriant souhaité qu'il revole et crève ailleurs.

Malheureusement, Frieza n'exprima aucun signe de douleur. Il lui prit son poignet et commença serré de ses petits doigts dessus, quand soudain, un salve de Ki lui mitrailla les oreilles, forçant à lui faire lâcher sa proie.

-Il y a sept nain et un type bien bâtie sans look qui arrive! informa Nappa, un bon descripteur, mais qui avait du être dans cette histoire, puisque que son inscription à devenir commentateur de hockey avait été refusé, à cause qu'il était trop grand pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans le cocon charismatique à celui de deux commentateurs dans les matchs de Hockey.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, Végéta? demanda Sangoku.

Le fameux homme au nom de végétal s'en allait pour lui répliquer d'aller se faire Bip!, quand Frieza s'exclama : -Vous êtes Sangoku?

Surpris, tout ceux sachant faire des Kaméhamé, qui avait des pistolets ou d'autres armes ou attaque de Ki et qui étaient conscient (Donc, tout le monde sauf Bulma, qui est inconsciente!) se tournèrent vers Sangoku, ne comprenant pas ce que lui voulait Frieza. Le chasseur s'avança, reconnaissant sa voix.

-AH! Vous êtes celui qui m'a appeler! C'est un problème de pelure? rappela le père de famille, l'extraterrestre au teint de neige hocha la tête.

Sangoku prit l'un des fruits, le palpa, souffla dessus, le chatouilla, jusqu'à ce que les autres se rendent compte, figés de déception et d'énervement devant ce spectacle, que Sangoku était en très de jouer avec un fruit.

-Sangoku! s'exclama Chichi, ayant réussi à rejoindre le troupeau, essouflé, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son fils mais en ce moment fâché de voir son mari jouer avec de la nourriture. Il te suffit de…!

-Oui! Je sais! répliqua doucement et de bonne humeur Sangoku, sortant une cuillère de dans son pantalon, et l'utilisant comme un levier, creusant une interstice avant, bien sûr.

Quand il eut enlevé la pelure de toutes les oranges, il en prit une, et la mangea tout rond, sous le cri furibond de Frieza.

-Andouille! Ces oranges empoissonnés sont destinés pour la princesse Belle-Bleuté!

-Mais… Il y en a… tellement… et… j'ai f…! commença Sangoku, ses yeux se fermant, tombant dans un profond sommeil.

Un sommeil en hapné.

-Oh mon dieu! Papa! s'exclama Prof, accourant à son père, avant de redressé des yeux meurtriers et pleins de chagrin vers Frieza.

Il le prit par le cou d'une main, lui frappant le visage de l'autre, lui ordonnant de lui donner l'antidote.

-Mais… Je le sais pas, moi! répliqua le monstre, effrayé et souffrant plus qu'il n'en avait été coutume de toute sa vie. C'est la reine… qui les a empoissonné!

-Encore une tentative pour tuer ma femelle! commenta Végéta, se fichant bien de la femme pleurant de Sangoku et de tout les amis du mourant, étant seulement satisfait de voir Frieza morfler.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire? demanda Grincheux, tirant d'anxiété sur les oreilles de Dormeur, qui lui pleurait de tristesse ou de douleur.

-Il faut voir le scripte! s'exclama Prof, ayant brisé le nez finalement du monstre de l'espace, en sortant un cahier de son sac à dos.

Tous firent comme lui, fouillant pour voir comment on sauvait l'empoissonné. Simplet, un peu plus lent que les autres, découvrit la scène du scénario et pâlit.

-Le prince… embrasse la princesse et la sort de son sommeil? Mais… C'est sensé être la princesse qui est empoisonné? fit Timide, papillonnant des yeux, étonné de ce changement.

-Bon sang! Végéta! appela Atchoum, lui faisant signe de venir et d'aller sur Goku. Sauve Sangoku!

-Quoi? Vous voulez quand même pas…! commença Végéta, se rendant compte que plusieurs des gens présents semblaient croire que c'était ÇA qui sauverait l'empoissonné.

-Pitié! Sauve mon père, Végéta! supplia Sangohan, pleurant, les mains rejointes, à genou devant le prince orgueilleux.

-S'il-te-plait! ajouta toute sa troupe de voleur, sauf Bulma, toujours assommé dans la maison.

-Allez! encouragea Nappa. Ça sera pas aussi pire, boss! … Ça goûtera la bonne orange fraîche!

-La ferme! s'emporta Végéta, frappant et envoyant son collègue dans la stratosphère d'un bon coup de pied, avant de se tourner vers les nains. Il est hors de question que j'embrasse un mec!

-Mais c'est pour sauver le seul gars qui pourrait t'aider à tuer Frieza! répliqua Atchoum, ayant demandé à Dormeur de se transformer en miroir magique pour l'informer de ce fait.

-MÊME…! Même si c'est le seul moyen que j'aurais pour tuer Frieza…! commença Végéta, son désir de voir son vilain maître mort le faisait travailler.

-Pitié! Il va mourir! renchérit Sangohan, ses larmes d'enfants étant très convaincant.

Mais il en fallait encore plus pour convaincre le prince bien orgueilleux de commettre un tel acte.

-Je refuses!

-NON! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! s'exclama Timide, se jetant à sa cheville.

Le prince envoya le nain dans les airs en secouer violement sa jambe vers l'avant, et les autres nains se mirent aussitôt à se jeter sur lui, lui lançant soit des prières d'aide pour qu'il sauve le père de Prof, soit des menaces pour avoir fait mal à Timide. Enfin, Chichi fit arrêter cette scène loufoque, en déclarant :

-ARRÊTER!

Les autres se figèrent, et Chichi continua, plus calmement, posément, comme si c'était une mère qui pardonnait à ces enfants d'êtres des sales garnements peu brillants :

-Je suis la femme de Sangoku! Je crois que s'il faut que quelque l'embrasse, c'est bien moi!

Elle alla vers l'empoissonné, s'agenouilla, monta sa tête vers la sienne en l'attirant dans ces bras, et…

-Beurk! fit Gourmand, se tournant le visage pour ne pas voir ça.

Grincheux et Simplet observaient avec attention, espérant que le baiser allait aller plus loin. Timide s'évanouissait, faisant un petit « Ohhh! Que… Que c'est beau…! » d'émotion. Atchoum était un peu jaloux de son compère, mais souriait, content pour lui, et espérant que ça allait le sauver. Dormeur, quant à lui, se frottait l'arrière du crâne, tout ébété, et tentant de s'excuser pour la réaction et surtout, la demande que tout les siens avaient fait à Végéta, qui lui semblait sur le point de l'étrangler, se fichant bien du beco. Prof était heureux, très heureux. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas revues ses parents. Et les revoir, aimant, et encore plus grand, sa mère risquant sa vie pour sauver son père, c'était magnifique et très envoûtant.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux, à vous embrassez devant ma fenêtre? s'exclama Bulma, ayant revêtu un linge style « Je suis en congé! Je suis malade! Je me sens seule et laide! Ne venez pas me déranger! », et donc, vieille jacquette longue et cheveux détaché. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, que Végéta me plante là, comme une vieille saucette, faut que je vois des imbéciles d'amoureux qui s'embrasse dans la rue, ou plutôt, sur le trottoir! Non mais…!

-Bulma…! commença Végéta, s'approchant de sa fenêtre et de son champ de vision, content qu'elle aille bien, surpris de sa remarque sur lui, mais démontrant son même air bête habituelle.

-Vé… Végéta? fit Bulma, attéré de le voir là, et qu'il puisse la voir dans cette tenue pauvre en flashes et ne la mettant pas à son meilleur jour, mais aussi inquiète de ce qu'il allait pensé, avec cette remarque crue de sa part. Tu… Tu ne devais pas m'éviter?

-Puisque ta mère, la reine, t'envois un extraterrestre pour t'empoissonner avec des oranges, je crois que je n'ai plus à t'éviter… surtout si ça peut éloigner ces photographes qui te traite de « princesse voleuse », commenta-t-il, les bras croisés, n'aimant pas exposé privé aux autres, mais voyant bien que tant qu'il n'aurait pas causé un peu avec sa dulcinée, elle ne lui ouvrirait pas la porte.

-Ah oui? Tu as lu l'article? Pas très flatteure, je sais…! Mais… comment tu me trouvais, sur les photos? demanda Bulma, soudain très interressée.

-… Lamentable! répliqua sans gentillesse ou courtoisie le Saiyan, faisant fâché son humaine favorite. Je préfère bien plus la « toi » que j'ai eu une seule fois l'occasion de voir… tu sais quand!

Cette remarque pouvait paraître bien peu romantique, mais pour Bulma, ça lui suffit pour remplacer toute les balades et poèmes qu'on aurait pu lui inventer. Elle lui fit signe de rentrer, sous un air récepteur et aiguiseur, s'en allant de devant la fenêtre pour se préparer. Remarquant soudain que Végéta ne venait pas par l'entré indiquer, elle revint devant la fenêtre, lui fit signe de venir _par là_, et c'est ce que fit Végéta, trouvant sa puérile, vue qu'ils étaient des adultes, et que la loi de la logique aurait été qu'elle lui ouvre _la porte_, pas _la fenêtre_!

Enfin, devinant ce qui allait se passer, Grincheux suggéra à ce qu'ils aillent tous aux restos puis au château! Il suggéra qu'après un bon repas, ils pourraient tuer la vilaine reine.

-Non! Ce ne serait pas gentil! répliqua Sangoku, coincé dans son mode « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre! ».

Et oui, il s'était réveiller, et durant la conversation de Végéta et Bulma, il avait vomi l'orange. Après avoir puni le démon de lui avoir jouer ce mauvais tour, ce dernier se défendant qu'il ne lui avait jamais obliger à en manger, la chasseur fit manger une de ses oranges. Frieza s'éteignit une minute plus tard, alors que le groupe des nains et la famille du chasseur décidaient dans quel resto ils allaient.

-Et… Pour ce qui est du butin? demanda Prof, inquiet qu'ils le perdent, à force de traîner les sacs dans toute la ville.

Sa mère le regarda avec colère, n'aimant pas qu'il s'intéresse à de la marchandise volée. Sangoku rigola, et suggéra à son cher fils qu'ils pourraient mettre ces confiseries dans un compte, pour payer ses études!

-Tu les feras au rythme que tu veux… Tu veux bien? demanda Chichi, inquiète de parler du sujet qui avait provoqué la fugue de leur fils chéri.

-Maman! C'est tout ce que je voulais! avoua Sangohan, très heureux qu'elle respecte son temps de travail pour sa scolarité, se disant qu'ainsi, il pourrait encore aider ses amies à faire quelques vols, mais moins fréquemment.


	9. Chapter 8: Quant à la reine

Chapitre huit : Quant à la reine…

-Non! C'est impossible! fit la sorcière, brutalisant son petit fantôme en lui lançeant tout ces bijoux des plus sucrés, ce dernier évitant du mieux ce qu'il pouvait les marchandises qui ne traversaient pas tous son corps fantomatique.

-Majesté! Je vous en pris! La princesse Belle-Bleuté n'a pas été tuer, et son prince l'a rejoint! Le descendant de leur union est déjà créer, en état embryonnaire! Et les lois sont strictes : Vous ne devez pas attaquer vos descendants qui ont moins de 18 ans, encore moins quand ils ne sont pas né!

-Malédiction! s'exclama la reine, rouge de colère. Il me faut une malédiction.

Elle fouilla dans ces grimoires, mais ne trouva rien de satisfaisant. Elle déchira leur feuilles, revint dans sa salle des miroirs, pris celui avec les Dragons Ball, et pour se défouler, le lança au mur en criant :

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute!

Le miroir se brisa, et les Dragons Ball ainsi libéré, le dragon Shenron apparut, détruisant une partie du château de son grand corps. Enfin, libre, il dit à sa ancienne possessive :

-Ton règne est fini, Mamie Voyante! Tu appartiens à présent au passé! Le futur, quant à lui, ouvre ces portes à la princesse et à ces créations géniales! Son mari, quoi qu'un homme orgueilleux et égoïste, fera un roi grand et absent, laissant les reines à la puissant, brillante et superficiel princesse… qui maintenant sera la reine Belle-Bleuté!

-Et… Et moi? demanda la vieille dame, tremblante de peur et de crainte.

-Toi, et tes vulgaires sorts, va pourrir dans le désert! s'exclama le dragon, lui donnant une pichenette, l'envoyant ainsi à l'autre bout de la terre.

Son fantôme la suivit, en criant :

-Maîtresse, attendez-moi!

Durant ce temps, Bulma reposait enfin sur l'être rêvé. Il n'était pas parfait, mais avec leurs mutuelles défauts et qualités, ils formaient un tout. Et le couple pourrait bientôt voir le fruit de leur volonté et leur rêve être récompensé par la naissance d'un nouveau royaume… et d'un jeune prince du nom de Trunk.

Fin!


End file.
